The Promenade Interrogative Expression
by 123justafan
Summary: Would you care to dance? Spoiler alert for episode 8.08
1. Chapter 1

**The Promenade Interrogative Expression**

**Would you care to dance? Spoiler alert for episode 8.08**

**I own nothing**

Leonard was surprised by the request. It wasn't often that his mother seemed to be caught in a position where political correctness and some form of public relations mattered to her in the least little bit.

Beverly continued her request. "Leonard Dear, it really should be no great feat… All you have to do is put on a tuxedo and escort Professor Denicious' niece to a formal gathering".

Leonard was still not quite sure, but he had some inkling of a reason for the request. "Mother, are you asking me to take Dr. Denicious' niece to her prom because he is editing the chapter of your most recent book and the print date will need to be pushed back if he doesn't do it soon?"

Beverly sighed. "Leonard is it necessary to overstate the need for the input of the editing committee? Quite frankly, I would think that the conclusions I have made should be self-evident".

Leonard smiled. "Be that as it may, don't you think I'm a little old to be taking a seventeen year old girl to her prom?"

Beverly was now bordering on the dismissive tone and nature Leonard was more accustomed to. "Leonard… your physical stature should fit in quite nicely with the adolescent crowd at the gathering. I might even go as far as to say that they would not notice in the least that you are four or five years their senior".

Leonard could see that he was losing this particular discussion. "Fine mother… what is her name again?"

Beverly smiled, knowing full well that this exercise was clearly coming to an end. "I believe her name is Tammy… You should get along fine… I have been told that she fancies herself as being into the sciences. Her uncle has made some off handed reference to her quest to study water purification systems at the local Environmental College after she graduates".

* * *

><p>Penny was sitting at her usual Lunch table with some of the other cheer leading squad. "Hey did any of you guys hear the rumor that Tammy is coming to the prom with a college guy?"<p>

Kim smiled. "Yeah… she wanted to go with T.J. but he somehow is taking Anna Mae".

Cheryl laughed. "That's what I heard!... Apparently T.J was out with some of the other guys from the football team and they were pretty wasted. He came out of the bathroom and he ran right into her. She was so surprised that the captain of the football team was there, she was speechless."

Kim continued. "Yeah, she couldn't say anything because he knocked her over and then when he grabbed her to stop falling, he pretty much copped a feel… with both hands… and both boobs…"

Cheryl finished. "Yeah, after that, he asked if she was busy… and she said she was free for the prom…"

Penny was laughing by this time. "WOW... I'll bet Tammy was pretty upset. She was pretty sure they were going to be a thing… So you guys going with the usuals?"

Cheryl smiled. "Yup… Curtis".

Kim shrugged. "I guess. Donnie again. No doubt you're going with Kurt".

Penny smiled. "Yeah… he's such a pain these days… he thinks he's gonna get some offer from some schools in LA… and he's always looking at the other girls… But you can't argue with those arms".

Cheryl laughed. "Arms… sure…but I'll bet you're more interested in his thighs…"

Kim smiled and pointed out her tongue. "You mean what's between his thighs!"

Penny inhaled quickly. "You guys are gross!"

Cheryl turned to go. "Yeah we are… you don't have anything to worry about… Kurt's really into you".

Kim quickly got up and followed Cheryl. "Yeah he is!" She turned and winked at Penny.

Penny threw the balled up napkin she had at her friends. "GROSS!"

* * *

><p>Leonard knew that his mother was well aware of his difficulty around girls. It's not that he had a fear of them, he was just self-conscious and uncomfortable around girls that he had nothing in common with. He was hesitantly hopeful about Tammy. If she was truly into environmental issues, it could turn out to be an interesting night. Hopefully, the other girls in her party would also be science nerds and then the night would be turn out to be comfortable.<p>

Leonard drove up to Tammy's house and wasn't sure that he was ready for what he saw. The assembled crowd was not exactly what he was expecting. The guys all seemed to be big, muscular and quite a bit more athletic than you would expect for a typical bunch of geeks.

Leonard got out of his car and Tammy's mother came rushing over. Leonard stood and smoothed out his tuxedo and tried to look a lot less nervous than he really was. "You must be Leonard… it's so nice to meet you… Tammy…. Your date's here".

Tammy came over trying to look more friendly than she really was. She had hoped that her "College" date would be more the type that her friends would be jealous of… especially the guys. "Hiiii….Leonarrrrd….." Tammy took his arm and walked him over to the other couple trying to look as proud as possible. "Guys… this is Leonard… He's a Physics major at college."

Leonard just smiled. "Actually…, Applied Physics…" The other guys just looked back like Leonard was speaking another language.

Tammy tried to smile. "Leonard this is Kim and Donnie". Kim looked wide eyed and Donnie just said. "Bro". Tammy smiled. "This is Cheryl and Curtis". Cheryl smiled and giggled. Curtis tried to fist pump. "Dude". Leonard returned the fist pump. Tammy smirked back at Cheryl. "This is Anna Mae and T.J." Anna Mae tried to smile. It looked to Leonard that she had already been drinking. T.J. just nodded in response. Tammy gave a little harrumph to Anna Mae. "And, this is Penny and Kurt". Penny looked at Leonard and noticed that he looked so much more polished in his Tuxedo than the other guys. His jacket was buttoned, his black tie was just so. As he looked out from behind his black rimmed glasses, she could see the most beautiful brown eyes. And he had the softest looking curls of his wavy brown hair at the back of his neck. The other guys had short buzz cuts or hair that was long like T.J. Penny just smiled and stumbled out "H.. Hi?" Kurt just chuckled. "Sup little man?"

Leonard didn't register what Kurt had said to him. He was far too taken by Kurt's blonde haired, green eyed beautiful date. She was wearing a gorgeous red gown that hugged her curves perfectly and was obviously not wearing a bra. Leonard thought he felt a little ashamed and looked quickly away.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before a limo came to pick them up. During the drive over to the Hall, Kurt broke out the flask of bourbon he had with him and passed it around. Anna Mae was more than willing to partake in the festivities. All the girls took a sip and the guys took down more. When the flask made it around to Leonard, He smiled, held it in the air and said "Skoll"! He took a sip and coughed then passed it along the line.<p>

Kurt laughed. "A little too much for you little guy?"

Penny poked Kurt in the ribs. "Kurt…. Be nice".

Kurt smiled over to Leonard, and ruffled his hair. "Aww… I am being nice…. Aren't I little buddy?"

Leonard just smiled in return and looked away when he saw Penny looking at him a little ashamed at how her date was treating Leonard.

* * *

><p>When they got to the hall, everyone took their seats at a big round table. Penny was seats on the other side of the table from Leonard. He could steal a look at her as he pretended to follow the conversation from one person to another. Leonard was more than a little uncomfortable in this group. He decided that he should try to get into a conversation. "So… Tammy… I was told that you were interested in the environment?"<p>

Tammy looked at him like he was crazy. Not knowing what he was talking about.

Leonard suddenly could feel himself getting warm. He was probably blushing from nervousness. He could feel sweat starting to trail down his back. "I was told that you had an interest in water purification systems?" Penny, Cheryl and Kim immediately broke out laughing.

Cheryl stopped first. "Who told you about that?"

Kim was next. "Oh my god… I almost forgot about that…."

Tammy was turning a shade of red both from embarrassment and anger for Leonard bring it up.

Cheryl laughed. Tammy thought that you could turn urine into drinking water…"

Leonard looked around trying to fix the situation. 'Well, if you use reverse osmosis…."

Kim broke in… "Reverse nothing… Tammy was using pantyhose!"

The guys all broke out laughing and slapped the table. Penny could not help herself. She tried to be nice, but it really was too funny. "Guys… be nice… that was a long time ago in Girl Scouts…"

Tammy immediately got up and left the table. Everyone seemed to settle down a bit. Leonard felt terrible and seemed to collapse into himself not saying much from that time on. After a while, Leonard excused himself from the table to get some punch. Anna Mae was being fed more liquor and she was obviously getting more and more drunk. T.J started to make eyes at Penny. He had thought that he would hook up with her some time. After all, all the cheerleaders were after him. Penny noticed that T.J. was not paying any attention to Anna Mae anymore. Kurt started to look around at the other couples in the room.

Anna Mae looked terrible and Penny thought that she should help Anna to the bathroom. They made it to the bathroom just in time before Anna Mae started to throw up. One of the chaperones followed Penny into the bathroom and took Anna Mae.

Penny came out of the bathroom to find T.J. waiting. "T.J. … Anna Mae is REALLY sick, I think you should call her parents or take her home. T.J. leaned in to kiss penny and held her close. Penny was taken completely by surprise and melted into his arms.

Leonard had gotten a glass of punch and was walking around the hall looking for Tammy so he could apologize to her. He saw all the kids dancing and having a good time. He thought that he would have liked to dance. He wasn't a good dancer, he could barely dance to slow dances. Still… he thought it would be fun. He hadn't danced at his own prom. He thought how it would have been nice to ask Penny if she would dance with him. Of course he also thought that she would most certainly turn him down, especially considering she was with Kurt. And most probably, if she didn't turn him down, Kurt would probably kill him.

Leonard saw Donnie and Kim dancing close. He saw Curtis and Cheryl standing in the corner kissing. He thought he saw Kurt talking to a girl he didn't know and then they went into one of the girls rooms. As he turned, he saw Penny and T.J. It occurred to him that this was just what went on at his own prom. He was left to wander alone trying to find some friends to talk to. He decided to just go out into the courtyard to get some air.

T.J. thought that this was his chance. Penny was one of the most popular girls in school, and from what Kurt had said she was wonderful in bed. T.J. slipped one of his hands into Penny's dress. Penny immediately shook her head and stepped back slapping T.J. across the face.

Penny then went into the nearest girls room to get away and fix her makeup. As she stood in front of the mirror she could hear the telltale sounds of someone getting it on in one of the stalls. Penny was both curious and ashamed to be there. She tried to leave quietly as she heard the girl call out, "Oh Kurt". Penny didn't want to believe what she had heard. She walked over to the stall and pushed open the door to find her date with his pants down and bent over a girl with her gown pulled up. The girl turner her face toward Penny and when she saw her standing there, she smiled widely.

Penny couldn't believe who she saw. "Valeri? Kurt… you sonofaBITCH!"

Kurt immediately stood up and saw Penny run out of the bathroom. He called after her. "Babe… Wait"

Valeri Masbacher grabbed Kurt before he could get his pants up and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Penny went into the hall and saw all the kids dancing and having a good time. She just wanted to die. She was so humiliated. The only thing she wanted to do was leave the prom. The night was a disaster. Penny opened the nearest door and walked outside into the courtyard. The cool air felt good. She took a deep breath and sat on one of the benches, put her head in her hands and cried.

* * *

><p>Leonard was walking around just thinking of how he was going to get away from the prom and to his car so he could put this night out of his mind. He soon came across Penny as she was sitting on the bench. Leonard sat quietly beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Penny? Is it? Are you okay?"<p>

Penny looked up into those deep brown eyes she had seen earlier in the evening. "Oh … Hi… yeah… no… I'm okay…"

Leonard looked surprised at her answer, "Well, I'm not sure, but I don't think those are tears of joy".

Penny smiled and sniffled. "I must look terrible".

Leonard took the handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Penny. "Actually, you are beautiful".

Penny smiled and giggled through another sniffle. "Yeah sure … you probably say that to all the crying girls."

Leonard scooched a little closer. "C'mon, it can't be that bad".

Penny leaned into his hold. "Oh really? Well… let's see… One of my friends was throwing up and taken away by a chaperone… I was accosted by the captain of the football team… so he'll probably try to ruin what little reputation I have left for rejecting him… and I caught my date DOING the head cheerleader in the girls room. Yeah… sure… you're right… it can't be that bad".

Leonard tried not to be amused by what he just heard. "Well… when you put it that way…."

Penny sat up and looked into Leonard's eyes. "What about your night?"

Leonard chuckled. "Well, it was certainly more interesting than any I would have planned for myself."

Penny looked on interested. "Really?"

Leonard sighed. "Yeah… I had a date with a girl I didn't know, set up by my mother for the expressed reason to further her next publication…. I was thrust into an evening where I was part of a party made up of hulking specimens of man flesh more than happy to have me the butt of their jokes, not the least of whom happens to be your date, and young beautiful women…. Neither of which I usually find myself around. I then manage to embarrass my date to the point she leaves. I then find myself seemingly adrift in a sea of adolescent frivolity without a way to go home."

Penny giggled. "Yeah… we have had one heck of a night, It's too bad the theme of this night is forget me not… because this is certainly a night I could easily forget… Except for you…"

Leonard looked over. "Really?"

Penny smiled shyly. "Sure… You look really nice in that tuxedo. It fits you so well. And you just look more… I don't know… mature than the guys I usually hang out with."

Leonard almost blushed. "Thank you… like I said…. You are beautiful… I'm not sure if they voted yet… so I elect you queen of the Prom."

Penny smiled…. "That's sweet…. Thanks." Penny then listened to the music from inside the hall. "Say… do you want to dance?"

Leonard was surprised at the question. It was like a dream come true. "Well… I'm not really that good a dancer".

Penny stood and took his hand. "Well, then it's a good thing then they are playing a slow song". The two then went into the hall and faced each other. Penny put both hands on Leonard's chest and smiled into his eyes. Leonard smiled back and placed his hands on Penny's hips. Penny leaned into his hold and they swayed more than danced to the music. They stayed like that for two additional dances, much to the dismay of the others in their party. Kurt was kept at bay by Valeri. Cheryl and Kim were just a bit jealous. Tammy had gotten together with T.J.

* * *

><p>After the dance, Penny and Leonard decided to walk to Tammy's house to pick up his car. Along the way, Penny had started to get a chill. Leonard immediately took off his jacked and placed it around Penny's shoulders. Penny smiled into his eyes "Such chivalry…" Penny then say deeply into his eyes. She suddenly felt a chill up her spine that was not due to the cool evening.<p>

Leonard looked into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. By pure impulse, Leonard did something that he would never have thought he would do to such a beautiful girl. He leaned in and kissed Penny tenderly on the lips. Penny was not surprised. She had been hoping for a moment like this from the instant they were introduced. Penny put her arms around Leonard's neck and returned the kiss. Maybe this night was something to remember after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Post prom mating rituals**

**I own nothing**

When they broke their kiss, Leonard moved back just a bit to take a breath and gaze again on the face of the prettiest girl he knew. Penny kept in the same position, her eyes still closed and the slightest smile on her lips. Her hands still held at the back of his neck with her fingers delightfully entangled in his hair. In a quiet voice, Penny let out a sigh while exclaiming, "WOW". She then opened her eyes to see the smiling face of the man with his arms around her waist, holding her up from collapsing to the ground on shaking knees.

Leonard inquired, "Are you going to be Okay?"

Penny's eyes fluttered open and she cleared her throat "Ahem… ahhh… yeah… sure." She couldn't believe how handsome this MAN before her looked. She couldn't call him a boy… he was in college after all. No BOY had ever kissed her the way he just did. Sure she had crushes on guys before, and her first kiss with them always left her with butterflies in her stomach. But this kiss… whoo boy. Leonard just continued to smile at her as she got her feet under her. He didn't let her go, he didn't practically move at all. He just stood there in his tuxedo shirt… so well fitted and sharply creased. His bow Tie just perfectly tied below his chin that was just part of the most incredible smile. His hair wavy in the front slightly parted on the right side, flowing back to the softest curls in the back. Penny finally stood and placed both of her hands on Leonard's chest. "That was nice".

Leonard gently let Penny stand as he took a her hand in his as she rubbed his chest then let her hands go to her side after pulling his jacket closer around her shoulders. "Yes it was… thank you".

Penny blushed just a little. "Thank me? Really? That was an amazing kiss…. Do they have classes in that college of yours?"

Now it was Leonard's turn to blush as they turned to continue walking. Leonard put his arm around Penny's shoulders and she leaned into his hold. "No classes… just lucky I guess. I don't usually do that with such a beautiful woman".

Penny poked him slightly in the ribs. "Hey… I'm seventeen… I'm not a woman…"

Leonard giggled a bit. "Ok… ok… Such a pretty girl… but it's easy to think of you as a woman, because that's what you look like. You were really the most beautiful girl at the Prom."

Penny now felt a little shy. "And you were the most handsome Man".

Leonard almost choked. "Me? Did you happen to see the other guys there? What about your date?"

Penny turned to look into his eyes. "Those were just guys… most of them were just BOYS… and Kurt is the most incredible ASS on the planet. You were the only MAN there and you are so handsome in that Tux…" Penny turned to Leonard and put her left hand on his right shoulder and rubbed his chest while placing her right hand on the left side of his face. "And I don't think that that kiss was just luck."

Penny leaned in and kissed Leonard with more passion than they had before. Leonard took little time to return the kiss, not quite believing what was happening, but still more than happy to be part of it. Penny pulled back and looked into Leonard's eyes. "See… definitely not luck at all".

Leonard looked back at Penny and noticed that there was still a sparkle in her eyes, but it looked different. Her eyes were much darker, the incredible green diminished by the dilated pupils. Penny took Leonard's arm and they walked faster toward Tammy's house to get his car. Penny again leaned into Leonard's shoulder. "So… where are we going to go after we get your car?"

Leonard looked over. "Umm… well… I was guessing that I would take you home and then go back to my room…"

Penny stopped dead in her tracks… "Take me HOME? Are you NUTS? You can't take me home… I would be the laughing stock of school on Monday… Especially after people find out that I ditched Kurt! No… no… no… We are most certainly NOT going home. Besides… my parents aren't expecting me home… I told them I would see them on Sunday some time…. probably late…. Cause… you know… school on Monday."

Leonard was a little surprised by the response…. "Well… then… I don't know…"

As they approached Tammy's house, Leonard was relieved to see that the lights were out, so he wouldn't have to explain why he had come back without their daughter and in fact came back with one of her friends. Leonard opened the passenger door for Penny and then climbed into the driver's seat.

Leonard started the car and drove away from the curb. "Your parents are Okay with you spending the weekend alone?"

Penny couldn't really believe he asked the question. "Oh c'mon… it's prom… We're supposed to be away for …. You know… after prom activities…" Penny then picked up Leonard's right hand, intertwined their fingers and then rubbed his arm with her other hand.

Leonard gulped and then let out a sigh. "After prom activities?" His voice cracking at every word.

Penny brought his hand up and gave it a kiss. "Yeah… you know… activities…. Like… Gettin Busy?"

Leonard swerved the car as he looked over at Penny, Quickly regaining control as she squealed just a bit. "Getting busy? … like after prom mating rituals?"

Penny giggled at the words he used. "Oh c'mon… you must have gone to YOUR prom… what did you do after?"

Leonard just looked straight ahead. "Well… I kind of had a threesome".

Penny's eyes went wide as she slapped his arm. "See?... you do know what it's all about".

Leonard shrugged. "Yeah… if you consider spending the rest of the night with a few girls I call Lonesome and Disappointed".

Penny looked over. "Sweetie…. That's so sad… Well… this is NOT gonna be like that! Swing by Kim's beach house… We left some stuff we were going to need over the weekend there".

Leonard was a little nervous. "Won't your boyfriend be there? He might not take too kindly to you going off with me… I don't think it will take him very long to dispose of me."

Penny's voice flattened in tone. "EXXXX boyfriend! And he won't touch you as long as you're with me… He knows better… That scar he has over his right eye isn't a football injury… It's mine." Penny then smiled widely. "I was gonna drop his ass anyway… course… not till after the weekend… They should still be at the prom anyway… I'll tell you how to get there."

Leonard drove up to the cabin at the beach happy to see that no one was there. Penny hopped out of the car, gathered her dress up and ran off to get her overnight bag. Leonard sat in the car with the engine running just in case someone came back. Penny returned quickly with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

Leonard had to do a double take when he saw the size of the bag of clothes she had. "What is all that?"

Penny tossed the bag into the back seat and clambered into the front seat and fastened her seat belt. "What? A girl needs choices".

Just as Leonard pulled away, he could see headlights in his rear view mirror. All of a sudden, he started to feel a little light headed and stepped on the gas. Penny looked over. "That's the spirit… punch it WOOO… HOOO…!"

A little while Later, Leonard slowed the car. "So where to now? I'm guessing that you don't happen to have another hide away around here?"

Penny looked over. "I don't know… I kinda guessed we would go back to your place. You do have a place… don't you? I mean you're in college and all".

Leonard again got a little nervous. "Yeah… sure…. I have a place".

Penny smiled. "Well…. Then let go!"

Leonard remained on the coast road driving up the coast as they could see the surf beating along the coast line.

Penny looked a little confused. "So I guess you have a place off campus. Cause we passed all the exits for the schools…"

Leonard gulped a little. "You could say that it's off campus housing alright." He then pulled off at a driveway that lead down to the shore to quaint old house beside a secluded bay.

Penny's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "What are we doing here?"

Leonard turned off the engine and turned to Penny. "This is my Uncle Floyd's place. He lets me use it when I need it.

Penny was amazed. She leaned over and quickly gave Leonard a peck in the cheek. "This is SO cool…. She jumped out of the car and ran down to the water pulling her gown off over her head and diving into the surf in just her panties. Well, they could be considered panties, although they didn't cover much, being a thong. Penny surfaced. "C'mon in! The water is GREAT!" She then proceeded to splash at Leonard as he approached the giggling blonde beauty.

Leonard stood out of the range of her splashes as he half laughed and half called out to her. "Penny… come out of the water… it's too late for that… you can't see properly if something is in the water… haven't you seen the movie Jaws?"

Penny called out to him. "Spoil sport". She then came out of the surf as Leonard placed his jacked ever so slowly around her shoulders. It was barely long enough to cover Penny's bottom. Penny smirked at Leonard as she walked seductively out of the water. "Like what you see… do ya?"

Leonard immediately blushed and hoped that Penny didn't notice in the dark. "You go up to the house. I'll get your bag from the car." Leonard went to the car and retrieved Penny's duffle bag slinging it over his shoulder with considerably more trouble than she had not so long before. He turned as Penny had made it to the steps and was climbing up to the house. Leonard stopped and just gazed at her shifting her hips as she took each step, alternately uncovering one cheek or the other from under the Tuxedo Jacket. Leonard expected that he would be charged extra for the wet Tux when he returned it, thinking to himself it was worth every penny.

Leonard was brought out of his gaze by Penny calling after him. "Okay… Mister Big Man OFF Campus…. Stop staring at the goods and get over here. I'm freezing!"

Leonard cleared his throat and quickly followed Penny up the stairs and into the house. Once inside, Leonard went into the bathroom and handed Penny a towel. He then went into a room and came out with a robe and handed it to her. "Here… this might be more comfortable".

Leonard lit the gas fireplace just to add a little warmth to the room. Penny quickly shed the wet thong panties and sat on the overstuffed couch wrapped in the robe. "Ooooh…. Nice and comphy cozy…. So romantic…"

Leonard stood straight as he heard her words, still in his Tuxedo pants, shirt and bow tie. "Umm… no… I mean I guess…." He then went and sat on the other side of the couch.

Penny looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes. "Sweetie… come sit next to me". She then patted the cushion next to her.

Leonard looked apprehensive, but did as he was asked. As soon as he settled next to Penny, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Penny then moved her hands and untied Leonard's tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She could tell his breathing started to quicken as she started to explore his upper body with her hands as she deepened their kiss.

Leonard started to lose himself in the moment as Penny started to undo the front of his pants and unzip them. Leonard's eyes shot open and he immediately stood up.

Penny was more than surprised. "What the hell Leonard?"

Leonard immediately started to pace quickly in a small area of the room, rubbing his forehead and breathing heavily. "Oh… god… oh… god… I'm so sorry…." His breathing quickened more and he started to wheeze. He could see the confused worried look on Penny's face. He started to feel around his pockets. "My jacket…. I need my jacket!"

Penny was now more confused than ever. "You're leaving?"

Leonard started to gasp for air. "No…. I have… asthma….. I'm having…. An attack…. I need…. My….. inhaler…." He started to frantically move around the room.

Penny jumped off the couch and ran to the door where Leonard had handed her the robe. She picked up the jacket and felt around for something that she didn't know what it looked like. She squeezed each of the side pockets. Finding nothing… she grabbed for the breast pocket. She felt something in the inside pocked and pulled out a plastic and silver metallic device. Turning quickly, she saw Leonard sitting forward on the couch wheezing louder staring at her with desperation in his eyes. Penny rushed over to him and handed the thing to him as she sat next to him and instinctively rubbed his back. She watched as Leonard put the device to his mouth and pressed id making a hissing sound as he took a breath. He then shook the device and took a second dose, this time with a bigger breath. Leonard slumped back on the couch with his breathing becoming more regular.

Penny looked on horrified at what just happened. She leaned back on the couch and brushed Leonard's hair back and off his forehead. She then rubbed his chest gently. "That sounds better… sweetie… are you okay?"

Leonard opened his eyes and smiled. I'll be fine… but you do understand that this all started when you rubbed my chest before don't you?"

Penny pulled her hand away from Leonard's chest like she had touched a hot plate. "Ohmygod! That's not gonna happen again is it?"

Leonard smiled and coughed, then took a deep breath… "No…. I'm fine…. I just have to catch my breath…"

Penny sat next to him afraid to touch him. "What the hell happened?"

Leonard sat up and took another deep breath finally calming down. "Well… I'm not used to being with such a beautiful woman…. And then when you started to…. And you know… you're only seventeen…."

Penny smiled. "Sweetie…. Tammy was seventeen… I turned eighteen last week. It's okay… "

Leonard looked into her eyes. "Penny… what do you think is going on here?"

Penny took Leonard's hands. "I don't know… it's after the prom… I thought we would have a little fun… you know… see where things go…"

Leonard looked quizzically at her. "Where things go?"

Penny looked a little shy. "Yeah…. The year is almost done… I already told you… Kurt is an ass and I was gonna dump him… so… yeah… see where things go…"

Leonard put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look her in the eyes. "You do know that I'm twenty two don't you?"

Penny's eyes widened a little. "Really? I would have thought you were nineteen or twenty…tops. Anyway… that doesn't matter… so what… I'm finishing high school and your finishing college…. We could still see each other… and you have this killer place here to hang out…"

Leonard looked a little disappointed. "That's just it… I'm not finishing college… I want to continue for my PhD…. It'll be at least a couple of more years…"

Penny smiled. "That's even better…. I'm going to the community college…. So we could hang out here for like… the next two years…" Leonard looked even more upset. Penny asked, "Sweetie… what's wrong? Is there someone else? I'm so sorry…" Penny immediately pulled her robe that much tighter.

Leonard took both of her arms and made her look at him. "Penny… no… there's no one else… if there was.. do you think I would have let myself be set up with Tammy?"

Penny looked him in the eyes. "Then what is it Leonard? Something's not right… I thought that I saw something in your eyes when we were walking from the prom?"

Leonard quickly kissed her to stop the tears he could see starting in her eyes. "Where do you think I go to College?"

Penny took a breath, slightly surprised by the kiss. "I don't know… USC….UCLA… Cal Tech…?"

Leonard looked down. "Princeton…. New Jersey".

Penny was surprised. "New Jersey?... Wow… That's like… New Jersey…."

Leonard smiled a little. "Yeah… New Jersey… So maybe we should just sto…"

Penny immediately could see where he was going with this. She quickly leaned forward and placed her lips on his stifling his objections. When Leonard did not resist… Penny continued to deepen the kiss and return to the act of ridding Leonard of his Tuxedo.

The next morning, Penny cuddled up to Leonard in one of the bedrooms, quietly listening to his breathing. It was so quiet, so even, not anything like the labored quick wheezing of the night before. She took a deep breath and let out a satisfying long sigh and started to draw circles on his chest.

The tickling of his skin, caused Leonard to stir. He turned his head and kissed the top of her head. "Morning sunshine, I always wondered about all those post prom mating rituals that people always talked about… it turns out that they really are a lot more fun than you might imagine".

Penny immediately smiled. She sat up and crossed her legs. Leonard did not have his glasses on, but could see well enough to know she was sitting naked facing him. He immediately reached for his glasses and put them on.

Penny giggled at him. "Still looking at the goods are ya?" She then stretched out along him and intertwined their legs when she realized their closeness had a very pleasing consequence. "There ya go… ready for more rituals are ya?"

Penny and Leonard spent the rest of Saturday talking to each other about their different lives. One was part of the popular click, always in the forefront of all the activities in school, always getting by, knowing the right people, not always doing the right thing. The other being part of the masses, not being recognized for their achievements and being picked on. They also spent a considerable time exploring each other, their wants and desires as well as sharing and satisfying each other's pleasures …. To their surprise, they felt closer with each other than any casual observer would ever have predicted. Closer than any relationship they had had with any other person. The beauty and the geek… They learned much from each other in such a small period of time.

When Sunday came around, Penny got into the passenger seat of Leonard's car as he held it open for her. Leonard went around and buckled into the driver's seat. Neither of them wanted to admit that their time together was coming to a rapid close. She was going to finish High School on the west coast, and he was going to jet off back to his studies on the east coast. The morning had been a quiet one, both realizing that they didn't want to upset the other by admitting their impending departure.

Leonard looked over at Penny with clear apprehension in her eyes. He could do no more than smile at her. No words could pass his lips that wouldn't start tears from falling from his eyes. Penny was much in the same mood. Just before Leonard started the engine, Penny turned to look into his sad eyes. "So… what kind of community colleges do you have back there in New Jersey anyway?..."

The sparkle immediately returned to Leonard's eyes and his smile broadened to match that of her own. Leonard leaned over as Penny placed a hand behind his head entangling her fingers in his soft curls, meeting his lips with hers in a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
